Post Recovery
by UnoriginalPrankster
Summary: After the events surrounding the Skullgirl, Filia and Carol can finally just live. And love. A few connected one shots. Filia x Carol. Rated M for lemons/limes
1. Flower On The Precipice

All characters belong to Alex Ahad et al.

Sort of a sequel, sort of an epilogue to Slow Recovery. Carol and Filia growing closer and such fluff. Rated T for now, but may become M for possible limes later. Will choose if I decide to cut content for being too cheesy.

This chapter is partly inspired by Stifle my heart by poisonparfait. I would post a link but either my tablet or the site is being awkward. Either way, it's on deviantart.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Forgotten Moments<strong>

_Early October. One year after the Skullgirl_.

It had been 4 months since Carol's return to school. She did draw a few winces whenever anyone walked by her; the scars had faded, but you could still make out the faint X shape in the middle of her face. She had quite a lot of work to catch up on, but she was one of the smarter students so it was felt she could manage it. Another help was that Carol was to all intents and purposes permanently excused PhysEd classes; the doctors had explained it away with early osteoporosis, and they wanted to make sure Carol's exercise regime was not adversely affecting her health. Carol was not a particularly sporty person, therefore it made little difference to her. So it was one lunchtime that she and Filia were sat at their favourite spot, on a rocky outcrop overlooking the sea. Carol had brought a picnic with her for them to enjoy, as was her fancy.

"So beautiful..." Filia said dreamily

"Hmmm?"

"The view." Carol sighed. Ever since she'd been discharged, she'd felt...something for Filia that she'd never felt before. Butterflies in her belly. Hot flushes. Urges to do...indecent things. Carol had no idea why she felt different around Filia. Sure, they'd always been quite avid huggers, and each was the only person the other could truly call a friend. Maybe her mind was affected more by Brain Drain's forceful takeover than anyone realised. After all, he hadn't exactly been subtle, and she had gone a little crazy during those days. Or maybe it was all part of her own attempts to heal, and it wasn't too far removed from what they'd been before. Either way, thinking about it was not really worth the effort.

She came out of her musing in time to see Filia dozing off. Her face looked so serene, her lips...so kissable right now. Her bare midriff was begging to be touched. Her thighs...no, stop that. It was pretty frustrating trying to keep a lid on everything, especially since Filia always seemed to find a way to make Carol see up her skirt, much to her chargrin. You couldn't blame it on the uniform; Carol never had that problem. She'd definitely have to give Filia a few lessons in refinement.

"Carol?"

Filia's voice brought her back, and she could see she was stroking Filia's cheek. She yanked her hand away, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Filia."

Filia sat up, "Carol, what's wrong? You always seem to get all flustered and distracted around me these days. Have I...done something wrong?" Filia was still quite forgetful, so she regularly needed reassurance that she wasn't missing something.

Damn. Carol had been busted for sure. Surely Filia could see the little clues she gave away.

"Come on, tell me."

"I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

"JustbecozIsedso!"

"Caaarool" Filia singsonged

Carol sighed. She figured there was no way around it, so she'd best just get it over with. She took a deep breath, "FiliaIthinkIminlovewithyou."

"What?" Filia laughed, "Slow down Carol, you're not making any sense."

"Filia I think I'm in love with you." Carol said. Slow and deliberate. "There, I said it." Good thing too; her chest was starting to hurt. Obviously her heart was not taking the sudden stress very well.

Filia sat there, speechless. Carol sat there, uncertain. Filia was the first to recover; she leaned over, grab Carol by the waist, and pulled her on top of herself.

"Filia? You..."

Carol's speech was cut off by Filia locking her lips around Carol's. For a few moments, nothing else mattered. Then Carol felt tongue. She responded in kind.

After a minute, Carol broke away, lightheaded, "...wow"

Filia laughed, "Is that all you have to say?" Carol laughed back. "I love you too, Carol." She tenderly stroked a few loose strands of hair out of Carol's face.

"When? When have you..."

"I guess it was around the time you escaped the Egrets. When you disappeared again. It was...I was just so worried about you. But not the same as before. It really hurt." She gently guided Carol's hand over her heart. "I kind of knew that you meant something else to me. What about you?"

"I guess it was while I was cooped up in the infirmary. You were always there. Someone I knew I could trust absolutely. Even during the worst times, there was always you." Filia blushed.

Carol shuffled a little, so she was no longer on top of Filia. They faced each other and kissed once more. And both decided that a nap seemed like a really wonderful idea right now. Carol slept in the knowledge that a huge weight on her soul had been lifted.

As they prepared to head back, Filia tapped Carol, "Hmmm?"

"Here." Filia stuck a flower head in Carol's hair. "Pretty as a picture."

Carol picked one up and did the same for Filia.

When they returned, it was hand in hand. It drew a variety of glances from the other students; to think the Mafia princess was into another girl. There were rumours flying around about the Medici family going tits up. Of course, no one dared say anything to Filia.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Shenanigans and Goings-Ons<strong>

The two girls found it increasingly hard to concentrate as the day wrote on. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for the end of the day.

While she still had a place of residence of her own, nowadays Filia spent most of her time at Carol's. Homework was more manageable, and it meant they always had each other for company on the way home, which even now was a little security blanket for Carol. As they passed through the old wrought iron gate however, someone else was waiting for them.

"I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you two."

"Sorry, Val." Valerie was attracting several glances of her own, mainly from the school jocks. What with her red minidress, sunglasses and her current pose, bent over the bonnet of her rather exotic convertible, Carol was sure she was doing it on purpose. Of course, if any of them tried, it would be more than their pride that would get a kicking. After all the rubbish she and Carol had put each other through, Parasoul had basically hired her as Carol's bodyguard. Or maybe babysitter.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The three buckled up with Val driving, Carol and Filia trying to get cozy in the back. Val noticed this and smirked before floor the accelerator. The car revved up and cannoned off into the distance.

"Geez! Where the heck did you learn to drive, Valerie!?"


	2. The Gift

So, after careful consideration, I decided the limes could stay, and with it an increase in rating. This chapter contains possibly unacceptable levels of cheese. Those of you who are lactose or citrus intolerant are probably better off giving this one a miss.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Where Money Flows Like Water<strong>

_October 23rd. Two years after the Skullgirl._

The band was in full swing as the two girls...well no, legally two women now, entered the bar/restaurant at the River King Casino. Filia motioned to the bouncer to take her and Carol to one of the private booths; as the last Medici she technically owned the place now, so queues were no object for her. After been shown to their seats, a waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne and two glasses as an aperitif. He filled up both and handed them out.

"So, happy 18th birthday Carol Fairweather."

"Cheers!" Filia smiled at the love of her life. Carol was so many things to her; best friend, mother, daughter, sister. They had been together for a year now. They hadn't consummated their relationship as of yet; Carol was still too nervous about Filia seeing her naked, with all the scars she still had major self-image issues. Still, Filia hoped tonight would pave the way for Carol to finally come out of her shell, and accept how beautiful she was in Filia's eyes. Her voice sounded normal again at the very least. Filia wore a black strapless minidress, while Carol dressed in the stunning red qipao Filia had given her as a birthday present. Samson would no doubt gave passed comment, had he been there; medical science had moved on thanks to Lab 7 finally making its research public, and Filia decided to have him removed six months ago when he ruined the mood one time too often. He had a new, more willing host now, and was doing well for himself by all accounts. They stayed in touch, even being quite protective of Carol. A bonus was that Filia now had her weight back under control, though she still maintained a gorgeous set of curves. On the other hand, she had dyed her hair dark, just because Carol preferred it that way. Carol herself had let her hair grow out a bit, now down to her shoulder blades.

The waiter returned with the menus. Filia decided on the beef carpaccio then beef wellington while Carol opted for the antipasti platter followed by lobster thermidor. Filia giggled at that, "Are you sure you can eat all that?" Carol didn't exactly have the biggest appetite in the world, and Filia did often end up finishing her meals, in spite of Samson no longer being there. She cuffed Filia around the head with her menu, laughing.

**BGM: In A Moment's Time**

"Why so down tonight? Just another day that didn't go your way, well..."

Carol's ears pricked when she heard the song. She loved this one. She extended her hand for Filia to join her in the dancefloor. What started as exuberant messing around calmed to an intimate little shuffle. Filia slyly copped a feel of Carol's rear end. Carol narrowed her eyes, smirking, before pulling Filia in for a kiss. That caught the attention of quite a few if the other patrons, through the whole gamut of looks and sounds; lecherous leering, wolf whistles, cheers, groans, disgust. They didn't care anymore. This was their night.

By the time they had returned to their table, the waiter was delivering their meals. Predictably, they teased each teased the other with their food, with a little bit of denial thrown in. Having sat across from each other at the start, they were now sat next to each other, sharing a chocolate fondant. Another bottle of champers later, and the 'heavy petting' had begun. Filia was caressing Carol's chest, while Carol was stroking Filia's thighs...wait, was she..?

Filia pulled away, smiled and shook her head. _Well, that answers that_. Filia's face gave something else away. She lowered her hand, and stopped at the bottom of Carol's belly. Like she was waiting for an invitation. Carol could tell what the unspoken question was. She gave a shy smile, and nodded. Filia's face lit up. "Wait till I get you home.." She whispered. Carol giggled, then winked. The alcohol had worked its magic. Neither of them were big drinkers, not even engaging in the underage shenanigans of your typical teenager, so both were quite tipsy by now.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Forgotten Moments<strong>

The taxi ride home was more an exercise in keeping raging hormones and alcohol dampened inhibitions under control. Thankfully, once the were through the door to Filia's flat, they could stop all pretence at control. Filia near manhandled Carol onto the bed, and began to undo her qipao. Carol looked uncertain again until a kiss softened her resistance. Having exposed Carol's bare chest, Filia could take a look at what Carol was so worried about. Sure, her skinned was still a little marred in places, but there was nothing wrong with it. She still looked amazing.

"Wow," Filia whispered as she traced lines down Carol's abdomen.

"I-I don't like it. I have small boobs and my ribs show and..."

"Stop it Carol." Filia looked upset, "Why can't you accept the you that I fell in love with? I think you're beautiful, so stop telling yourself otherwise. It makes me think you don't value what I think."

"Sorry, Filia." While she would never fully admit it to her face, Carol's constant putting herself down really upset Filia. Someone who would always find fault with herself, and in spite of plenty of evidence to disprove those opinion probably always would. "I guess I'm...just nervous." She managed a nervous laugh. Carol reached up and touched Filia's breasts. She giggled in response to the attention. Before long, her dress was on the floor alongside Carol's. It took a bit of coaxing before Filia could give Carol the 'special attention' she intended. She devoured Carol's lips, with tongues soon following. Carol rolled her over so she was on top and grinned. She marvelled at Filia's breasts, those mounds that you could ski down. Carol worked both breasts with her hands. Filia grabbed Carol's head and planted it in between them. Carol took the opportunity to suck and kiss those glorious breasts. One hand stopped its exploration of Filia's nipple and felt its way downstairs.

"O...oh god" Filia gasped as her back arched. She was definitely enjoying this. For first timers, things were going pretty well.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of being tended to, Filia decided she had better return some of the affection. She wrapped her arms around Carol and manhandled herself on top of her.<p>

"I have you now, my pretty." Filia began kneading Carol's breasts. Carol moaned through the kiss. Filia broke off and began to work her way down Carol's body, sucking and biting on her nipples, massaging her belly with her right hand and squeezing her butt with her left. She worked her way further down, stopping just before Carol's hips.

"Please, keep going..."

She could see now that Catol's body hair had fallen out over time. Carol looked...almost ashamed, but Filia just smiled and began to tease Carol with her tongue before her fingers joined in.

"Fili...fili-aah...Aaaaah!"

"He he, you're easy to please."

* * *

><p>Of course, all good things must come to an end. Scissoring each other, with a final moan they both came together. Filia's head hit the bed in exhaustion. Carol lay quivering for a few seconds, before managing to drag her exhausted body into Filia's arms. Filia stroked Carol's hair and gave her a peck on the forehead.<p>

"I love you, Carol Fairweather."

Carol kissed her, "I love you too, Filia Medici."

As they came down from the rush, both just lay and gazed at each other, seeing who'd fall asleep first. It turned out to be Filia, Carol succumbing to the hormonal flood seconds later. In spite of what they had been through to get here, in spite of what it had cost them, they could both agree it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Return To Normalcy<strong>

Filia awoke to the sound of birdsong, and the sight of the mid morning sun peeking through the curtains. She looked down to Carol, who was still asleep. She thought about waking her, but she just looked so peaceful. A huge contrast from the girl in the hospital bed, face twisted in torment. Filia stroked her cheek.

_Hehe, she looks so cute_.

The stimulus caused Carol to stir. She took a deep breath and lazily opened her eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." She smiled.

"And you." Filia leant in and kissed her. Carol's response was a little more enthusiastic than Filia anticipated, with Carol ending up lying on top if her.

"Thank you, Filia."

"Hmm?"

"For yesterday...all of it." Carol snuggled her head against Filia's shoulder. They just lay there, enjoying this moment.

A moment turned into minutes, before Carol grinned "Wanna go again?" Filia laughed; she didn't need another invitation.

A new day. And a new beginning. For both of them.


	3. Halcyon Days

Last bit (or planned, at least). Just to give the two a full Happily Ever After.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: A Return To Normalcy<strong>

_5 years later_

The morning sun streamed through the branches of the apple and orange trees as Carol Medici tended to her flowers. She potted a few select bunches while planting new seeds. It kept the wheels turning, and the house smelling nice. She lifted the brim of her wide hat and regarded the buzzing at the far end of the garden. The bees had a bit of a fallow year this time around, but hey that's nature, things like that happen. After finding some spots for the new pots, she gave the vegetable patch the once over; nothing good for picking just yet. Ditto the berries.

Satisfied that all was well, she headed back to the kitchen. The apple pie was nearly ready by now, and the bacon and eggs just needed another moment or two. It was just a shame that Filia's job had such inconsistent hours. It made having the treats ready for when she came home kind of awkward. Carol was, for the most part, a housewife, not out of any kind of stereotyped family facade, but because she enjoyed it for the most part; while she did make some good money whenether she got work as a cello player, it was a bit too infrequent to be called a living. She helped at the local orphanage fairly often; Big Band and Ileum had set it up after Lab 8 was disbanded, and Carol felt she still owed them a debt of gratitude for taking her in when in direst need. She'd kept in touch with Maisie...well, she wasn't so little anymore, and she'd stayed over numerous times. She was like the little sister she never had. Still, after the Medici empire had a sizeable share of its assets seized, Filia had sold the rest. She had little real interest in running their more legitimate business concerns. She did keep some preferential treatment clauses, like getting to eat for free at River King Casino; Carol still had fond memories of her 18th birthday there, and sentimentality demanded it. Regardless, Filia had millions in the bank if she needed it.

Thinking of the orphanage, Carol couldn't help but reminisce about the time spent with lab 8...

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: An Uncertain Fate<strong>

_The door creaked open as Ileum led the dishevelled girl inside the safehouse. It was hardly what you'd call luxury accommodation, but given the situation, being inconspicuous was paramount._

_"Who's the new girl?" Hive was finishing drying the dishes._

_Ileum stood aside and raised her hand in presentation, "This is Painwheel aka Carol, formerly of lab 0. Please, make her feel at home" That drew a few gasps. The younger ones considered 0 to be the bogeymen, while the elder ones knew a little more about what being a product of 0 typically entailed. "Hungry?" Carol nodded._

_"Okay, let me rephrase that: How long has it been since you've been fed?"_

_"...about three weeks." She lifted a pasty arm "Got most of my nutrition from an IV drip"_

_Ileum examined Carol's belly, gently guiding her hands over the skeletal girl, "Hmmm...not sure if giving you solid food is a good idea...tell you what, I'll make some soup. How does that sound?" Carol nodded._

_"And on a related note, I know how Zero operates; how long since you slept of your own volition?"_

_"...Idunno."_

_"Best get to bed afterwards, then." An aroma caught Ileum's attention. It'd been on the edge of her notice since getting back from Maplecrest. She__ gave Carol a sniff, "I think you could use a good bath too. Hive, be a love and run a bath for her would you? Get her a change of clothes too."_

_"We have nothing that'll fit her. She's way too small for anything I've got."_

_"Well, you're the closest in size and age, so the onus falls on you."_

_Hive rolled her eyes, "Fine. Follow me please."_

_Carol felt really exposed as Hive scrubbed her. She'd much rather do this herself, but Ileum had already made her orders pretty clear. Leduc had popped by later with the promised change of clothes. Hive was right when she said they wouldn't fit; they buried her. But anything was better than that...thing Lab Zero had her wear. Fixing her hair was a little bit of much needed normalcy, though it was difficult to look in the mirror with those eyes looking back. She sighed and left._

_"Oh, good timing girls. Dinner's ready." Ileum carried a huge pan of vegetable soup to the old battered table. The little ones got first refusal, thankfully not taking much. Carol got served next. She stook a spoon in the bowl. It was pretty thick stuff, at least she'd get some decent food at long last. Carol wolfed it down. It tasted pretty good, and was filling too. Good for putting some lining on your stomach._

_Ileum caught Carol's and Hive's attention, "Okay, Ben and Leduc have gone out scouting. We have no idea as to where Peacock's got to, or where the Skullgirl's hiding, so we're lying low for now. Don't expect any action for the next couple of days." She looked at Carol, "I'd say you'd better get some rest. You need it." Carol nodded, stifling a yawn, and slumped off to the bedroom._

_Needless to say, she slept like a log._

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Honey, I'm home." Carol smiled as Filia walked in. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and kissed her neck. Carol leaned back into Filia, "Mmmm, how was your night?"

Filia sighed, "Uneventful. Same story, different day. And I see you've been busy."

"Yeah, nothing ready for getting out yet. I figured a pie would be a nice treat for later."

Filia giggled, "Again? With all these _treats_ I'd say you were fattening me up for Christmas already."

Carol smirked, "Now why would I do that? You look perfect already." Filia blushed. Her nurse's uniform was a little too short to be practical. She was sure Filia was doing it on purpose, not that she was complaining; while she'd never say so, she'd enjoyed her little chances to perv at her wife. "I'll call you in when breakfast's ready." Filia smiled sweetly at her wife and walked into the loungue.

Carol thought back to that fateful day; when everything came together...

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Forgotten Moments<strong>

_The circus and fun fair was a rare treat. While Filia could vaguely remember coming here a few times, Carol had only ever been twice, and she was little back then. Carol had insisted on paying for this trip, since Filia had treated Carol for her birthday. So while it was expensive, she'd do it again in a heartbeat; she loved Filia, and that was that._

_It had been 3 months since the night at River Casino. She remembered she and Filia sharing that moment of complete bliss; that whole day was something she'd treasure forever._

_While both enjoyed the rollercoaster, Carol was feeling a little bit sick after the waltzers, so they stopped for a rest._

_"Carol?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"They've got a fireworks display on in ten minutes. Wanna go see?"_

_"Sure", she smiled. While she could take or leave fireworks, Filia seemed keen, so why not?_

_The fireworks bathed the congregation in a kaleidoscope of colour, a host of hues. Carol was glad Filia suggested it. She looked to Filia. To her surprise, she looked...petrified._

_"Filia, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh geez. I don't really know how I'm supposed to do this..." Carol was confused, till a small hastily presented box with a ring in answered everything, "Carol Fairweather, will...will you...marry me?"_

_"Ohmigosh..." This was a surprise. She had caught Filia being secretive over the past month, but couldn't pin down what._

_"I mean, if this is too soon, if you don't..I-I-I can..." Filia's verbal block was abruptly ended when Carol grabbed her by the jacket and made out with her. Good timing too, as a big love heart firework went off just as she did._

_"Yes...the answer's yes, Filia."_

_The ring was a perfect fit. Well, Filia knew Carol's sizes, so it would be a poor do, albiet entirely in character for her, if she did get it wrong. But that 'adorkableness' was why Carol loved her. And Filia loved her for the same reason._

_Another amazing kiss, followed by another night of bliss..._

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Shenanigans And Goings-Ons<strong>

The toast popped up with its usual sprightliness, bringing Carol out if her reverie. She buttered both slices before piling on the bacon and eggs. A cup of tea joined the ensemble as she walked into the loungue.

_Yep, Filia is definitely doing it on purpose_. Carol put down the tray, "Filiaaaa" she singsonged to get her attention, before sharply opening and closing her hand three times; her little way of saying, 'Panty Shot'. While she did enjoy it, she did feel it was only proper for Filia to at least save some face.

"You shouldn't be looking, then." Filia pouted and adjusted her uniform as she got out of her seat.

Carol rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I think Blind Pew would notice."

"But that's just a sneak preview," she kissed Carol, "You're the only one to get to see the whole show."

"I know. And thanks for confirming that you do it on purpose, Miss Fanservice."

"I only do it because I know you enjoy it so much. Would you like popcorn or ice cream with it next time?"

Carol laughed, "Eat up. The pie's nearly ready and I don't want it burning, so I'm going to have to pause the otherwise highly amusing movie." Filia kissed her again and returned to her seat with her breakfast.

Carol returned to the kitchen, and just as expected the pie was done. After disposing of her oven glove, she took a moment to look at their wedding photo; the Trinitists were quite vocally against same sex marriage, among many other things, so finding someone willing to perform the ceremony was a little awkward. But they found one in the end, for a simple ceremony in one of New Meridian's many civic halls. Both wore long plain white dresses. There was no real need for anything more extravagant; Carol's family and the Lab 8 gang were the only ones to attend. Squigly had to politely decline, thinking it would cause to much of a kerfuffle, but came by later to celebrate with them in private. All the Medici sans Filia and Lorenzo had been butchered by Peacock's, Squigly's and Fortune's assault on Medici Tower, and Lorenzo ended his days paralysed from the neck down, courtesy of Leviathan, and with all his sense organs mutilated. Parasoul and the Egrets had been invited, but couldn't make it due to the nature of their job. And they both knew Valerie had been there too; she'd sent them a little photo as proof.

Besides, both agreed they'd rather spend the money on the marriage than the wedding. One unfortunate parting gift from Painwheel that manifested a few years later was a damaged reproductive system, so the chances of either conceiving in the first place or carrying to term were reduced, though still possible with a bit of luck. Besides, Filia had already said she'd gladly bear any children they decided to have if it made Carol happy. They had thought about alternatives, and a few seemed promising.

"Thinking back?" Filia put down her plate.

"Uh-huh. About the wedding, about that night under the fireworks." _About Painwheel. Always damn Painwheel!_ Filia embraced Carol from behind again, and began swaying.

"I love you in this dress, you know." White with deep blue floral patterns. It showed off quite a bit of shoulder, as well as leg, and the wind always caught it; one of Canopolis' up and coming actresses had it happen to her all the time.

"You love me regardless of what, how much or how little I'm wearing."

Filia laughed, "Touche. But yeah, I wish I could see you in it more often."

"Well, maybe now the weather's picking up I may get the chance."

"Well, I'm thinking of a completely different reason why I like it..." She played with Carol's shoulder strap.

"Get off! I'm trying to work here." Carol laughed as she slapped Filia's wandering hand,. "If I drop this, you're cleaning it up, alright? And yes, I'll make you wear the maid outfit!"

"Seems an awful lot of effort just to get me to dress up for you. You could have just asked me." Filia smirked, then winked.

"...yup, that came out wrong."

"It's fine. I'll leave you to it." Carol set about applying some nuts and a heavy sprinkling of sugar to the top. She'd already been down the local farm for some fresh cream, and was hoping the cheese she'd put in the pie this time would added something special.

(**A/N: Cheese!? In apple pie!? Trust me, it works. In some parts, they consider it sacrilege if you don't.)**

She considered the wisdom of putting the pie in the fridge now. _Nah, probably break it. It can stay out for a little longer._

"Finished yet?" Filia started caressing her shoulder again. She was definitely in the mood.

"And why are you so frisky this morning?"

Filia shrugged, "I dunno, guess I've been busy, so its been a while. And besides..." She spun Carol round, "...you enjoyed it last time. It's a good way if showing just yow much I love you." She kissed her again.

Carol grinned and backed her head away, "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Nope. I will pester you till you inevitably get fed up and give in."

Carol smirked "I'm pretty sure that's a criminal offence. Wouldn't want to have to pick up the soap, would you?"

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

Filia took that as a challenge and glomped her, before bridal carrying her up the stairs...

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: In A Moment's Time<strong>

_Carol Medici. What is she to me? Sister? Mother? Daughter? Friend? Lover? All these describe her but after all the time we've spent together...yeah, I can call her...my soulmate._

Filia's mind was still kind of hazy from the rush when Carol returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She removed her gown before climbing back into bed.

"Breakfast in bed? Sorry, I've already eaten twice." She licked her lips

"Pfft. Who needs Samson for cheap lewd comments? You're perfectly good for them yourself." she retorted as she filled them up. They clinked their glasses.

Filia smiled, "Here's to us."

Carol returned the smile, "To us."

* * *

><p><em>Post Recovery Fin<em>.


End file.
